


Valentine's Day

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao receives valentine's presents and wonders who send it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine's fic..  
> It's actually something I just found back somewhere on my laptop.. and I thought it would be time to post it XD

Yao stared dumbfounded at the deliverer in the doorway. The male held an enormous bouquet roses and a small heart shaped box towards Yao. 

“Delivery for Mister Wang Yao.” The deliverer said pushed the roses in Yao’s hands and stuck the heart shaped box under the nations arm. “Happy valentine’s day I assume, sir.” The deliverer said, turned around and left without another word.

Yao blinked still standing in the doorway of his house. He completely forgot that it was Valentine’s Day and hadn’t expected to receive anything from anyone. Not sure what to do he slowly turned back into the house. He placed the roses onto the table, just like the heart-shaped box and walked back to the front door to close it.

When he walked back to the roses and the box, he noticed that a blush had crept onto his cheeks. It had been a very long time since he last received something for Valentine’s Day and it made him very curious from whom this was.

He took the roses from the table and searched for a card that could tell him more. He found one, but it didn’t seem to be of any help, as the words didn’t tell him more than: ‘Happy Valentine’s day, Yao.”  
Curiously he lay down the roses and turned his attention to the heart-shaped box, maybe he had more luck with figuring out who send him the valentine’s presents if he opened the box.

Carefully he broke the seal and opened the box. The box was filled with small heart shaped chocolates, clearly home-made as the hearts weren’t perfectly shaped.

Yao smiled softly. He normally didn’t celebrate valentine, but the presents warmth his heart and really made wonder who was thinking about him and was kind enough to send the presents. 

With small steps he walked to the kitchen to prepare some tea to drink while he would enjoy the chocolates and thought about any possible candidate to be sender of the gifts.

First he thought about the other Asians, but he scratched them quickly. The other Asians were more like his brothers and sisters instead of lovers. Maybe Yong Soo would, but he scratched him as well. The energetic Korean would probably jump him claiming his breast instead of sending him flowers and chocolates. 

Maybe it was one of the Allies. He scratched Ivan right away; the male would have sent him sunflowers instead of roses. Alfred was scratched soon after that. Whatever the American baked or cooked it would be in the brightest colours that he could find and the chocolate Yao received were their normal chocolate brown colour. Next was Arthur. Yao turned pale as soon as he thought about him. He could scratch him from the list as well. The last time he received a valentine’s present from the Briton was before the opium war. There was not even a chance that Arthur would send him flowers. The last one was Francis. Yao could picture the Frenchman to send chocolates and flowers to every single country that he knew. That man had just too much love he liked to share with other. Though, Francis was an excellent cook, his chocolate hearts would have been perfectly shaped.

When Yao woke up from his thought his tea water was long done. He grabbed a tealeaves filled teapot and poured hot water into it. With the teapot and a cup in his hands he walked back to the chocolates and the roses. 

He took one of the chocolates and bit into it.

What happened next had happened in a blink of the eye. Yao took a sprint to the kitchen and spit the chocolate out into the sink. “Arthur! You bastard!” He exclaimed disgusted to the sink. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, quickly washing away the horrible taste of the chocolates. Was that opium bastard trying to poison him?

He suddenly realised that, without noticing himself, he coupled Arthur and the chocolates. Arthur had sent him the flowers and the disgusted chocolates. Nobody was able to mess up food the way Arthur could, there was no doubt that the Briton made those chocolates.

As soon as the burned taste of the chocolate filling was washed away as good as possible, Yao walked back to the heart shaped box and threw it in the garbage to prevent anyone from getting poisoned by them.

When he walked back into the living room with a grimace on his face, he noticed the flowers again. His facial expression softened slightly. The roses were huge and in perfect blood. The chocolates may have been awful, but the bouquet was beautiful. 

Yao took the bouquet and smelled them. The sweet smell of the flowers brightened his mood a little bit more. Maybe. Just maybe, Yao did fell a little bit flustered by the present from the Briton. With a little smile playing on his lips, Yao walked to the kitchen with the bouquet to put them in a vase.


End file.
